Loving You
by zaskiarunim
Summary: -Super Junior Fanfiction- Kim Kibum, seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun berencana untuk melamar pacarnya di Lotte World, yaitu sebuah amusement park yang tidak pernah sepi. Enjoy!


Loving You

_By zaskiarunim_

Attention: Ini hanyalah fanfiction, bila FF ini mirip dengan cerita lain hal ini hanyalah ketidak sengajaan. Permainan-permainan di Lotte World yang di sebutkan di ff ini memang benar adanya, tapi beberapa detail hanyalah karangan sendiri. Gamsahamnida.

...

"Ji Na-yah!"

Cup. Kibum mencium pipi Ji Na.

"Neomu yeppeuda!"

Ia memeluk Ji Na ringan, menciumi rambutnya, dan bernafas di tengkuknya. Sudah 4 hari Kibum tidak bertemu dengan Ji Na karena kesibukannya.

"Kibummie, ngomong-ngomong kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Ji Na.

"Lotte World, tidak apa apa kan?" Kibum melepas Ji Na dari pelukannya dan tersenyum. Killer smilenya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Secara, kau adalah aktor sedang naik daun." Ji Na terlihat khawatir.

"Gwenchana, hari ini sedang sepi."

"Sejak kapan Lotte World sepi?"

"Kkkk, Kaja!" Kibum menarik tangan Ji Na menuju mobilnya.

Di jalan sesekali Kibum melirik Ji Na, lalu ia tersenyum padanya. Muka Kibum benar-benar berseri hari ini.

"Ya! Waeyo? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu terus?" Tanya Ji Na terganggu dengan tatapannya itu.

Tapi Kibum tidak menjawab, malah tertawa. Kekanak-kanakan.

"Ji Na-yah aku sudah menyiapkan banyak barang untuk hari ini. Kita habiskan hari ini berdua ya?"

Ji Na tersenyum.

…

"Yap! Kita sampai!" Seru Kibum semangat sambil mengambil beberapa barang dari bagasi.

"Kau bawa apa saja?" Tanya Ji Na heran

"Picnic box!" Kibum memasang shades hitam yang membuatnya super keren. Kemudian ia memasang cap berwarna biru tua di kepalanya.

"Ji Na-yah pakai ini! Kaja, kita makan siang dulu!" Kibum memasangkan topi di kepala Ji Na. Lalu mereka segera memasuki Lotte World. Baru sampai gerbang sudah banyak yang berbisik-bisik, melihat seorang artis yang berjalan dengan bebasnya.

"Bummie, banyak yang memperhatikan kita! Gimana nih? Kubilang juga Lotte World tidak akan pernah sepi!" Bisik Ji Na.

"Arasseo, tidak usah dipikirkan lah!" Kibum tersenyum, di ikuti dengan jeritan orang-orang di sekitar.

…

Mereka berdua sampai di Picnic areanya Lotte World. Mereka duduk di spot yang agak sepi, setelah itu mereka bersiap dan menata banyak makanan.

"Bummie, kau membuat semua ini?" Tanya Ji Na takjub.

"Ne! mianhae Ji Na penampakannya kurang bagus."

"Aish, gwenchana! Ini bagus banget, neomu joahae! Gomawo Bummie." Ji Na mencium pipi Kibum. Kemudian Ji Na mengambil pocky yang ada didepannya, kemudian memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tiba-tiba Kibum menggigit sisi satunya. Awalnya Ji Na sedikit kaget, namun ia membiarkannya. Ketika hidung mereka sudah saling menyentuh, Ji Na menutup matanya. Lalu…

KRING KRIIING~~!

Handphone Kibum berbunyi, di layarnya tertera sebuah nama. Lee Donghae.

"YA! KIM KIBUM, KAU BAWA KEMANA ADIKKU? DASAR BRENGSEK, KENAPA TIDAK IZIN PADAKU DULU?"

Ji Na menghela nafasnya mendengar suara dari hp Kibum yang sangat terdengar. "Hhh, pasti kakakku ya?"

"Mianhaeyo hyung aku lupa!"

"Kau bawa kemana adikku hah?" Donghae mengamuk.

"Lotte World."

… , hening.

"MWORAGO? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sih? Kau ini artis, kenapa berkeliaran di Lotte World?" Mendengar itu Ji Na merebut hp Kibum.

"OPPA! Sudahlah aku bosan dengan oppa yang over protective! Kami baik-baik saja! DASAR PENGGANGGU!" KLIK, teleponnya di putus. Kibum tertawa melihat ekspresi Ji Na yang super kesal.

_Dia begitu menginginkan ciuman yang tadi. _Batin Kibum, yang masih tertawa. Kemudian Kibum menepuk kepala Ji Na.

"Ayo kita makan saja dulu." Saran Kibum.

…

"Oke, perut kita sudah terisi. Sekarang mau kemana?" Tanya Kibum.

"Errr, Magic Island!" Teriak Ji Na semangat. Magic Island adalah bagian outdoornya Lotte World.

"Kita main apa dulu?"

"Kita nonton di Lakeside theater aja dulu." Mendengar jawaban itu Kibum tersenyum dan refleks menarik tangan Ji Na.

Pertunjukan kali ini menampilkan Swan Lake. Penampilannya sangat mengesankan dan romantis. Mata Ji Na benar-benar berbinar ketika menontonnya. Kibum lebih banyak menonton ekspresi Ji Na yang berubah-rubah, membuatnya semakin mencintainya, juga membuatnya semakin yakin dengan rencana yang ia siapkan hari ini.

"Bummie, menurutmu bagaimana pertunjukannya?" Tanya Ji Na semangat.

Kibum kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kamu nggak menontonnya ya tadi?" Ji Na cemberut, tapi Kibum malah tersenyum.

"Aku nonton ko tadi. Nonton kamu." Jawab Kibum tenang.

"Ya! Sejak kapan Kim Kibum jadi gombal gini?" Kibum tidak menjawab kata-kata Ji Na, ia malah merangkulnya dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Ghost House.

"Ke, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Kaja!" Kibum malah sembarangan menarik tangan Ji Na.

"YAAA! KIM KIBUM. SHIROOOOO!"

Benar saja, di dalam Ji Na ketakutan setengah mati. Selama perjalanan dari awal sampai akhir Ji Na terus memeluk Kibum. Akhirnya mereka keluar dari Ghost House itu. Sampai di luar Ji Na baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia memeluk Kibum.

"Aish, aku baru sadar kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini." Kibum terkikik.

"Kau menyebalkan Bummie." Ji Na memukul-mukul dada Kibum, refleks Kibum memeluk Ji Na.

"Lee Ji Na, aku menyayangimu." Kibum mencium puncak kepala Ji Na.

"Nado." Bisik Ji Na yang masih di dekap Kibum.

"Kkkk, Ji Na. Setelah ini mungkin akan banyak sekali foto kita beredar di mana-mana."

"Aku tahu." Ji Na keluar dari pelukan Kibum dan menariknya menuju Hammer Game.

…

"Bummie, kutantang kau bermain ini. Siapa yang paling kuat memukulnya, boleh memilih permainan selanjutnya. Deal?" Muka Ji Na terlihat serius.

"Kau yakin dengan ini Ji Na?" Tanya Kibum percaya diri.

"Bring it on. "

Kibum memulai duluan. Banyak orang orang yang menonton, terutama perempuan.

TUNG, Kibum hanya bisa memukul sampai titik ke 3 dari 5 titik. Ia mendapatkan mug kecil.

Sekarang giliran Ji Na, mukanya begitu serius. Penggemar Kibum masih belum beranjak dari tempat yang tadi.

"Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!"

TUNG! Bolanya mencapai titik 4,5. Semua orang terpukau, Kibum melihat nya tak percaya dan sedikit meringis. Seakan-akan dirinya lah yang dipukul. Ji Na mendapat hadiah boneka Teddy bear yang menggunakan shades dan cap, persis dengan Kibum.

"Ah, joahae! Boneka nya lucu!" Ji Na memeluknya.

"Ji Na, kau tidak butuh boneka itu, peluk saja yang aslinya." Rengek Kibum, ia mulai kekanak-kanakan. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjerit tak percaya. Benar-benar beda dengan imagenya. Tanpa memeduli kan rengekan pacarnya itu Ji Na menarik Kibum menuju Gyro Drop.

"LEE JI NA! KAU GILA, aku nggak mau naik itu!" keringat Kibum bercucuran.

"Kaja! Kim Kibum, this is my revenge! KKKK!" Ji Na begitu semangat. Gyro Drop adalah permainan yang akan menjatuhkan kamu dari ketinggian 70 meter dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Setidaknya begitu lah yang dikatakan brosurnya.

Selesai dari Gyro Drop muka Kibum benar-benar pucat. "Ji Na, kau menghancurkan image ku." Kemudian Ji Na menyeka keringat Kibum.

"Mianhae Bummie." Ji Na tertawa. Ji Na mencium pipi Kibum, di iringi suara jeritan yang agak mengganggu.

…

Mereka terus bermain, bukan hanya di Magic Island, tapi di Adventure juga. Adventure adalah bagian Indoor dari Lotte World yang lebih luas daripada Magic Island. Saking serunya bermain mereka lupa waktu, akhirnya sore pun tiba. Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk beristirahat di Lake View, memandangi matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam. Pemandangan di Magic Island benar-benar menarik, juga romantis.

"Ji Na, aku mau pergi ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini ya. " Kibum tersenyum dan segera berlari pergi. Setelah merasa jauh dari Ji Na, Kibum mengambil handphone nya lalu ia menelepon seseorang.

"Yoboseyo, Heechul hyung, kau dimana?" Tanya Kibum dari telepon.

"Di La Best, toko ice cream yang ada di jalan masuk Magic Island."

"Mwoya? Jauh sekali. Aish, yasudah aku kesana sebentar lagi ya hyung."

"Palli, susah sekali membawa barang yang kau minta ini!" KLIK, teleponnya di putus Heechul. Kibum berlari menuju toko yang tadi di sebutkan Heechul.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kibum dari kejauhan karena Heechul di kelilingi banyak fansnya. Ketika Heechul menyadari keberadaan Kibum ia segera berlari dan memberikan barang yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Nih 6 balon-balon yang kau minta! 2 balon merah, 2 balon kuning, dan 2 balon biru, aku tidak salah kan?" Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mana cincinnya? Pasang saja sekarang, kau akan kerepotan memasangnya kalau sendirian." Heechul member Kibum saran.

"Gomawoyo hyung." Mereka bersusah payah mengikat cincin itu di ke-6 balon tersebut, nyaris saja ada balon yang terbang.

"Yah, nyaris saja terbang. Kibum, kau harus hati-hati! Aku tidak mau acara lamaranmu gagal karena cincinnya terbang. Kan nggak lucu!"

"Ne hyung, jeongmal gomawoyo! Kutraktir es krim ya hyung."

"Yes! Itu yang kutunggu. Hahaha, ini alasan kenapa aku menunggu di sini." Heechul tertawa. Setelah itu Kibum buru-buru kembali ke Lake View. Ia membawa balon dan 2 es krim, cukup merepotkan. Akhirnya Kibum sampai di Lake View. Ji Na yang duduk termenung tersinari cahaya sore, membuatnya benar-benar luar biasa, sangat cantik.

"Ji Na!" Panggil Kibum.

"WOW. Kenapa kau membeli segitu banyak balon?" Kibum tersenyum, kemudian ia meberikan salah satu es krimnya pada Ji Na. Kibum menatap Ji Na cukup lama, membuat Ji Na agak risih.

"Lee Ji Na, saranghae. Will you marry me?" Kibum tersenyum sembari menyodorkan cincin yang masih terikat di balon-balon tersebut. Raut muka Ji Na berubah, ia sangat senang dan tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Ji Na memeluk Kibum tiba-tiba, dan membuat cincin yang sedang ia pegang terlepas.

"AH? Cincinnya!" Kibum berusaha meraihnya, tapi tetap saja sulit. Untung saja balonnya tersangkut di pohon.

"Eottokhae bummie?" Tanya Ji Na tegang.

"Naik ke pundakku, pegangan yang erat dan ambil cincinnya!" Refleks Kibum berjongkok di hadapan Ji Na. "Cepat Ji Na! Naik saja, keburu balonnya terbang karena angin!" Akhirnya Ji Na mengikuti perkataan Kibum. Awalnya sulit sekali meraihnya, tapi salah satu balonnya meledak, membuat cincinnya sedikit turun. Akhirnya cincinnya bisa diambil, Ji Na pun segera turun dari pundak Kibum. Mereka berdua merasa benar-benar lega.

"Mianhae Bummie, gara-gara aku cincinnya nyaris terbang. Untung tersangkut di pohon. Mianhae Kibum."

"Gwenchana. Jadi pelukan tadi berarti kau mau?" Mendengar itu Ji Na tertawa.

"Ne Kim Kibum, I will." Setelah itu Kibum memasangkan cincin di jari Ji Na, melepas balonnya dari cincin itu tapi ia tidak menerbangkannya. 5 balon tersebut masih di genggam Ji Na.

"Ji Na, tutup matamu."

Beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibir Ji Na. Tanpa perlu membuka matanya pun Ji Na sudah tau apa itu. Rasanya seperti ada sengatan kecil yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Ji Na, dan benar-benar hangat, itu yang Ji Na rasakan. Walaupun bukan ciuman yang pertama tapi yang ini rasanya berbeda. Tanpa Ji Na sadari 5 balon yang tadi ia pegang terbang begitu saja.

Setelah selesai Kibum berbisik, "Membayar yang tadi tertunda." Ia tersenyum.

"AH! Donghae oppa! Apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika mendengar ini?"

"Kenapa rasanya aku lebih gugup menghadapi kakakmu daripada orangtuamu?"

Mereka berdua tertawa, dan melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi.

…

The End

FF ini di muat juga di WP author.

Berminat untuk mampir?

dwijukbakjuk(dot)wordpress(dot)com

Gamsahamnida~^^


End file.
